love will come to those who wait
by purple-llama-of-2011
Summary: five years have gone by and rima uatu and yaya have become international models. when their past comes back to haunt them will they survive? first fanfic ever! constructive critism welcome
1. parties reunions and pools

"Yaya wake up the flight is over" Rima's monotone voice said

Rima sighed at the still sleeping yaya. she looked over at utau with pleading eyes.

Okay let's recap.

Rima yaya and utau are American models that have been transferred to Japan. The reason they left before was because the super slut amu had stolen each of their boyfriend over time.

YAYA! WAKE UP!" utau boomed

"Shut. .." yaya said in the creepiest voice ever. it was not a good thing to wake up yaya.

"Were here you dee di dee" rima said sarcastically

"oh really?" yaya questioned. Yaya had become top 10 smartest in the world in the past five years

"yeah." rima said hesitantly, knowing how this would end up

"no we are still in the plane so we are not touching the ground, so we have not yet reached Japan!" yaya yelled feeling good to have someone to out smart

The trio walked off the plane, into the airport, out of the airport, into a taxi, and are now standing in front of their new home in ehime, Japan "yaya wake up the flight is over" Rima's monotone voice said

Rima sighed at the still sleeping yaya. She looked over at utau with pleading eyes.

Okay let's recap.

Rima yaya and utau are American models that have been transferred to Japan. the reason they left before was because the super slut amu had stolen each of their boyfriend over time.

YAYA! WAKE UP!" utau boomed

"Shut. .." yaya said in the creepiest voice ever. It was not a good thing to wake up yaya.

"Were here you dee di dee" rima said sarcastically

"oh really?" yaya questioned. Yaya had become top 10 smartest in the world in the past five years

"yeah." rima said hesitantly, knowing how this would end up

"no we are still in the plane so we are not touching the ground, so we have not yet reached Japan!" yaya yelled feeling good to have someone to out smart

The trio walked off the plane, into the airport, out of the airport, into a taxi, and is now standing in front of their new home in ehime, Japan.

Their neighbors were rumored to be the hottest boys in Japan, but that didn't faze the girls at all. They still waltzed into their 4 story house, with the movers close behind. Utau and yaya ran away not even five feet from the door because rima had developed a strong need to have furniture in the perfect place at all times. Yaya ran upstairs to pick her room; utau went to check out the pool. The backyard had a small soccer field, three 7 foot underground pool, and gazebo off to the left by the fences. Utau felt like she was in heaven. She instantly ran onto the soccer field and did 2 cartwheels without stopping. She literally screamed at the top of her lungs

"Best House Ever!"

Yaya walked around the second floor checking out the bedrooms. She counted eight in total. She picked the master bedroom for utau since she had the most stuff. The second largest for herself. And as for rima she was pretty sure that she would pick a room on the third floor. In the past five years, rima had become pretty solitary and skeptical at everything. Yaya walked back downstairs to see the mover leaving and the house fully furnished. She walked over to rima without a word and dragged her to the backyard to utau. Once yeas' foot hit the grass, she broke into an all out run; rima was literally pulled into the air by the speed.

"Utau this house is too damn big not to hold an all out high school graduation party! Ya know since tomorrow's graduation day and all" yaya yelled still holding rima captive.

"That could be a really good idea actually."Rima stated squirming out of yaya hold"

"Then it settled we have a party tonight" utau said with a goofy grin

"I'll get the flyers and invitations out, rima here's 500 bucks go get snacks, utau you'll go get our outfits and pick out music" yaya said holding a 3 foot stack of paper that randomly came out of nowhere

The three girl set off with their job

~*time skip*~

All time low boomed through the house packed with partying teens. Yaya, rima, and utau were standing at the top of the staircase watching their party boom. The only people that yaya didn't invite was the neighbors because she got a horrible feeling from them.

"This party was a total success! Everyone having a great time!" utau said to yaya and rima.

"I know right I thought there was another party but apparently there wasn't! Everybody in the whole neighborhood is her "rima cheered

"Well not everyone, those neighbors gave off a bad vibe." yaya said

Just as yaya said that the people they dreaded most waltz in. yes. Nagihiko, kukai, and kairi walked in. the girl paled at the sight of them. They swiftly turned away after recovering from shock and ran away.

"god dammit all why are they here!" yaya said

"Obviously there our neighbors and there here for the party, dipshit!" rima screamed, causing a people to turn their heads. Noticing people were watching, they started to run. They ran to their respected rooms and changed into their bathing suits, and put their dresses on over them. They dashed to the main floor hoping not to run into the most hated guys. Rima and yaya ran to the stage and took the microphones, shut up and let me go started playing

Rima

Shut up and let me go

This hurts, I tell you so

For the last time you will kiss my lips

Now Shut up and let me go

Your jeans were once so clean

I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met

Yaya

Now oh so easily your over me

Gone is love

It's you that ought to be holding me

I'm not containable

This turns up

It's not sustainable

Rima

I ain't freakin'

I ain't Fakin' this

I ain't freakin'

I ain't Fakin' this

I ain't freakin'

I ain't Fakin' this

Shut up and let me go

Hey!

yaya

Shut up and let me go

This hurts, but I can't show

for the last time you had me in bits

Now Shut up and let me go!

For fear of leaving in regret

I changed this one when we first met

rima

Now oh so easily your over me

Gone is love

It's me that ought to be moving on

You're not adorable

I was something unignorable.

both

I ain't freakin'

I ain't Fakin' this

I ain't freakin

I ain't Fakin' this

I ain't freakin'

I ain't Fakin' this

Shut up and let me go

Hey!

Oh love, hold this.

hey

yaya

Shut up and let me go

This hurts, I told you so

For the last time you will kiss my lips

Now Shut up and let me go

Hey!

yaya and rima walked off the stage smirks spread on their faces as everyone broke into cheers. The guys had their mouths wide open.

they passed the microphone off to utau

"blow the man whores away, please" rima said in a fake sickenly sweet voice

"no problem" utau said

that's not my name by the tings tings came on

Four letter word just to get me along

It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I

I keep stalling, keeping me together

People around gotta find something to say now

Holding back, every day the same

Don't wanna be a loner

Listen to me, oh no

I never say anything at all

But with nothing to consider they forget my name

They call me 'Hell'

They call me 'Stacey'

They call me 'her'

They call me 'Jane'

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

They call me 'Quiet Girl'

But I'm a riot

Mary-Jo, Lisa

Always the same

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

I miss the catch if they throw me the ball

I'm the last chick standing up against the wall

Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring

Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now

So alone all the time and I

Lock myself away

Listen to me, I'm not

Although I'm dressed up, out and all with

Everything considered they forget my name

They call me 'Hell'

They call me 'Stacey'

They call me 'Her'

They call me 'Jane'

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

They call me 'Quiet Girl'

But I'm a riot

Mary-Jo, Lisa

Always the same

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

That's not my name

Are you calling me darling?

Are you calling me bird?

Are you calling me darling?

Are you calling me bird?

kukai was drooling all over the passed the microphone back to the dj and stalked off into the crowd. she met up with yaya and rima by the pool.

"okay the guys are coming and fast!" yaya yelled with a worried expression on her face

the girls stripped into their bikinis under their clothes and jumped into the pool. since rima was an awesome diver she went to the other side. utau backstroked to the other side. yaya just swam to the other side. why go to the other side? because no one can get to the other side without swimming. the guys ran to the edge of the pool. the girls started talking, completely ignoring the guys, acting as if they were totally engrossed in their coversation. nagihiko started yelling their names. the girls looked up and paled. they were getting in the pool. They apparently they had swimming shorts on. rima literally dived to the bottom. she could hold her breath easy for five minutes. she stayed at six feet under the water. utau backstroked at lightning speed to the west side of the pool, with kukai close behind. yaya had swam to the east side of the pool. kairi swam twice as fast. yaya was two inches away from the side of the pool before kairi caught her. kukai had caught utau and pulled her back into the pool while she was climbing out. nagihiko was diving to catch rima and pull her out, but every time he got close rima moved farther away. but unfortunately when rima came up for air nagihiko caught her. the guy dragged the girls to the south side of the pool where they couldn't get out

"let us go now!" rima screamed kicking and splashing everywhere

"we don't want anything to do with you" yaya screamed surprising kairi that she wasn't using third person.

"Mia, help us please!" utau screamed to their maid who obviously couldn't hear them

"rima please listen to us," nagihiko said trying to convince her to calm down

they calmed down only because they had become tired. They explained everything to them about what happened five years ago. amu had become jealous of their relationships so amu sabotaged all of their lives. amu had originally intended to continue their torture, but then she hooked up with ikuto and left them alone. the torture stopped but the damage she did stayed.

"so what you had five fucking years to tell us this and you expect us to just forgive you like that" yaya said, this time surprising everyone that she said the word fuck.

"we forgive you were just not gonna get back together." rima and utau said at the same time.

they all climbed out of the pool and noticed that everyone had left the party because the police came and everyone had literally scattered. Hell

even the dj and the stage was gone. There was absolutely no sign of a party everyone.

"so what happened to you girl for the past 3 years you were gone." kairi asked, curiosity getting the best of him

"long story short, we all became professional international models, a band called ginger hearts, yaya is now the third smartest person in the world, I'm a physics major, professional soccer player, singers, we're all professional cheerleaders, rima is a professional swimmer, interior designer, and were all professional dancers. oh yeah and we play almost any instrument."

utau said as if they were nothing. they didn't realizes that their ex girlfriends were so popular in everything. Nagihiko was a bit skeptic so he asked them to prove it. Yaya recited wegners hypothesis of continental drift by heart, utau explained the advanced parts of physics, rima dived at a high speed, they all danced, rima showed them the houses furniture placement, the played 4 instrument each (none of them played the same instrument), utau beat kukai at soccer (kukai: 16, utau: 82) and the guys looked up ginger hearts and saw that everyone of their songs had over 12 million view each. then last but not least they had performed the glee routine perfectly rima was the , Japan.

city rima was the flyer.


	2. mangas, ramen, and lollipos?

**Gigi-chan: Second chapter! Thanks to some helpful pointers from some of the reviews I got I ready to do 110% better!**

**Ikuto: my moneys on the fact that you'll fail. **

**Amu: why am I the super slut, what have I done?**

**Gigi-chan: it just makes me mad that you're the main character for EVERYTHING! Give the other girl a chance of redemption for a while…**

**Amu: that's still not fair to me**

**Gigi-chan: oh well damage is done, yaya do disclaimer**

**Yaya: gigi-chan does not own any song or shugo chara; if she did the world would be a very different place.**

~*time skip*~ next day

The guys had come over to the girl's house again to finish where they had left off yesterday. The girls answered the door and let them in. After the girls showed the guys around their house, they all went to the living room. Once they all sat down, rima was the first to speak.

"we want to know the whole story before anything else happens. If you say that amu was just jealous, why did we catch you making out with amu with you guys on top?" rima stated bluntly, not showing mercy by beating around the bush. Nagihiko was the first speak

"amu had fallen and she had taken me down with her- me on top. When you walked in she grabbed my head and made me kiss her" nagihiko said looking away from rima out of shame.

"the same thing happened to me, except she had grabbed my ass to make it look like I was groping her" kukai said shuddering at the mere memory of incident

"amu had told me she needed help with homework and to meet her after school. Since at the time I was the tutor for the 8th grade, I couldn't refuse. About 20 min. into the lesson, she straddled me out of nowhere and started to French kiss me. That's when yaya had walked in and you know the rest." kairi said attempting to keep his shame hidden from yaya.

"well if that's the case I guess that I can try to be your friend without holding the whole amu thing over your head." Utau said feeling sympathy for kukai

"nagihiko don't think I'm just going to forgive you. You still kissed the slut, and didn't even try to come explain what happened to me" rima said her eyes flashing with anger

"kairi, I feel sympathy towards you because you probably got hepatitis C from the whore. But I'm sorry to say I'm siding with rima on this one. You didn't even call to explain to me what truly happened at the time" yaya said with her eyes closed, for she knew for a fact that everyone would be able to see the sadness evident in her eyes.

The guys sighed knowing that it will take a lot more than an explanation to fix their relationship. Kukai literally had a light bulb turn on above his head. He suddenly pulled nagihiko and kairi to the far corner of the room.

"I figured out how we can get the girls back!" kukai yelled/ whispered

Question marks appeared above the guy's heads.

"what if we relive every good moment we spent with them?" kukai explained.

"nagihiko you can take her to a comedy show and get her the newest gaga manga, kairi you can take yaya to the amusement park and to that new universal candy shop, and I'll have a bunch ramen eating contests with utau." Kukai stated feeling like the smart one for once. the guys made their way to the girls with smiles on their sexy faces (**A/N: I'm sorry it just that in my mind the older versions of them in my mind are like male model hot.)**

"girls we're going to take each of you to a special place" kukai said while grabbing utau a throwing her over his shoulder and waltzed out the door with utau's Louie Vinton purse in hand. Nagihiko grabbed picked up rima bridal style and sashayed out the door, rimas headband falling off in the process, with the grace of nadeshiko. Kairi stared at yaya and slowly reached for his bag. He stuck his hand in and then pulled out a 8" lollipop. After all these years the only thing that stayed strong in yaya's personality was her sweet tooth. Her eye twitched ah her hand slowly reached for the heavily desired lollipop. She was about 2 inches for the grand treasure before kairi dashed through the open door. Yaya's eyes turned into stars before running after kairi at full speed. The house was almost empty. The before mentioned maid Mia made her way downstairs after cleaning up the erm… mess left in the bedrooms upstairs. She saw the door wide open, a green knapsack, an orange hat, and Rima's headband. Mia sighed and picked up the random objects and placed them in the closet next to the front door.

**Gigi-chan: So what do you think? Once again constructive critism welcome!**

**Rima: ha-ha the damn cross dressers gonna have too buy me at least 20 gag mangas**

**Utau: who cares about the mangas? I'll lose my hour glass figure from all the ramen**

**Yaya: do I ever get my huge ass lollipop or will I forever suffer *insert tears***

**Gigi-chan: yaya, you'll have to wait until next time ja ne! **

**Please R&R 3 **


End file.
